Only In A Dream
by Fitey888
Summary: The Ellimist has a challenge for the Animorphs. Will they be defeated? And, if not, what will happen to the challenger? R/R!


Only In A Dream

Prologue

Marco

We were at the barn. You know, the barn? Jake, Cassie, Rachel, Ax, Tobias, and I were there. It was a meeting. But first, let me explain if you don't already know.

My name is Marco. I can't tell you my last name, my address, my phone number-anything. I can't tell you my friends' information either. Why? It's a long story. One of war, consequences, death, friendship. It's a long one. I can't tell it all right now. Maybe later.

What I can tell you know is- we are under an invasion. Parasitic aliens, to be exact. They are called the Yeerks. They crawl into your head, entering through the ear canal. They take over your body, your thoughts. 

My friends and I fight them. Four humans, a red-tailed hawk, and an Andalite _aristh_. Not much of an army, huh? Well, we can morph. What's morphing, you ask? We can turn into any animal we touch. A worm, a bird, a tiger, a lion. Anything. Even another human being. 

We use this weapon to fight them. There is even a peace movement, started by Cassie's Yeerk friend, Aftran. But that's another story. 

Anyway, we were in the barn. When time froze. Literally. Everything stopped. The injured hyperactive duck, a cawing crow, a pacing fox. Everything except us.

"Ah man! Can't this guy ever leave us alone? I mean, every time we turn around, Mr. Blue-face is back!"

"GREETINGS" said the Ellimist. "I'M AFRAID I BRING BAD NEWS."

"When is it ever _good_ news?" I muttered.

"HA-HA." He laughed. "I'VE ALWAYS ADMIRED YOUR SENCE OF HUMOR, MARCO. BUT NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR JOKES. CRAYAK AND I HAVE A CHALLENGE. THE DEAL IS: YOU MUST WIN A FIGHT WITH AN EVIL BEING. IF YOU WIN, I WILL DISABLE THE YEERKS-FOR A TIME. IF YOU LOSE, CRAYAK WILL MAKE THEM EVEN STRONGER, FOR A SHORT WHILE." 

"Oh. Well. As long as it isn't a Howler." Jake commented.

"NO." said the Ellimist. "IT IS ALMOST WORSE. SHE IS NOT TRAINED AS CRAYAK'S MINION, BUT SHE IS EVIL. IT IS BECAUSE OF HER PAST. BE WARY. I CAN ONLY TELL YOU THAT SHE WILL BE ATTACKING SOON. BE CAREFUL." And with that, he vanished.

"Well that went well. At least we didn't get taken to inside-out world, like last time." I joked. 

"Shut up, Marco. Now isn't the time for jokes. We have to be prepared." Rachel scorned me. 

"I guess our challenger is a girl. I mean, he, she, it, whatever, said 'she'." Mused Cassie. "I wonder when we will meet her, and why she is so strong?"

Ax shrugged, a humanlike move on his part. I do not know. We can only prepare for the worst. Crayak is so evil… he said in our minds. 

Yeah, Tobias added. He isn't a walk in the park, that's for sure. Remember the Howler's?

We all remembered. The Howlers were the worst alien species we'd ever encountered. 

I wondered when we would meet her. And find out just how strong she was. Little did I know, I would be finding out soon enough.

Part 1

Chapter 1

Visser Three

_What_ did you say?! Exclaimed the Visser. He was excited. 

That wasn't surprising, as what the Human-Controller had found out was bad news for the human race. Especially the 'Andalite Bandits'. 

"Er…. We found a strange stone, in an Andalite wreckage. It had weird symbols on it. We think-this is only a guess-that using this stone, you could" –here he twisted his face in delight-"destroy the Andalite Bandits. And that would speed up the invasion."

Excellent! He boomed. Now, where is this stone?

"Er-well, a bug fighter is bringing it in. It should arrive shortly. In an hour or so. Maybe only a half hour," He stuttered.

Excellent. He repeated. As an afterthought, he added, What's your Yeerk name? 

"Esal 2-4-8-7." He replied. "Sub-Visser 31" 

Hmm. If you succeed, there shall be a promotion in this for you. He stated. 

"Thank you Visser. May the Kandrona shine on you and give you life." He recited.

And you as well. Now, do not disturb me until the stone arrives. Anyone who does, shall die. He ordered.

"Yes Visser. As you wish, Visser" he finished. He exited the room, and, after he had, he breathed a sigh of relief. He then sat down outside the door, to warn away any fool who decided to bother the Visser.

Chapter 2

Unknown

A figure sat up, and stretched in the darkness. Shadows played across her face, and it was impossible to see. 

"I am awake!" She cried with glee. "The stone must have been found! Hah! I knew it would work. Unlike those other morons." 

She laughed. 

"And now that the curse has been lifted, I can do as I please. No more listening to that other idiot. I hope he isn't still outside that door…" With that, she stood up off the grimy floor, brushing dirt and dust off her clothing. 

She walked to an even dirtier door, and opened it. She was blinded momentarily, and blinked several times. 

"The sun! I almost forgot it exists. How bright…" She scanned the outdoors. She was in the middle of the woods, and, as she shut the door behind her, if it weren't for her eyesight, she wouldn't have seen it in the first place. 

Her eyes picked up every detail. She was overjoyed at the fact she could see and smell and breathe again. It was so…so refreshing. It was like having been asleep for hundreds of years, thousands of hours. 

__

Which, she reminded herself, _I probably have. I'll have to find out…_

She realized that she was somewhere deep in the woods where humans obviously hadn't been to in years, maybe decades. But that was just fine with her. She could find her way back. 

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a creature that looked half-prune half-human appeared.

"I have a proposition for you," It began…..

Chapter 3

Rachel

"Ergh! I _hate_ waiting for this attack to come! It's nerve-wracking!" I raged.

"I know, I know" Cassie told me. "But we'll have to. We just have to be on guard for this…this… this **_thing_** to attack us." 

Jake asked, "Can't we get the Ellimist to help? I mean, he could at _least_ tell us when **she** will attack. Or what **she** is. 'She' isn't much of a description, is it?"

"No. Nooo. N. Nnnn. O. Ooo" added Ax, being rather unhelpful. "It seems we. Wee. W. Wh. It seems we are in a predicament. Per. Puuur. Purrrr. Ment. Ment. Mmm. Ent." 

"Ugh. I thought Ax was getting better about that. At least he hasn't said 'our minutes' or 'your minutes' or 'your hours'." Said Marco.

"By the way," Ax said, with a mischievous smile, "Tobias and I have an hour and 15 of **your** minutes left in morph." 

"I shouldn't have said anything," moaned Marco.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Now, we need a plan. Any ideas, other than Marco?" he said, when Marco raised his hand.

"Here's one- Let's pretend it never happened. We never saw the Ellimist in the barn, Visser Three didn't find a stone to destroy us, and we aren't talking about this right now." Marco said, ignoring Jake.

"Your such a baby. I hope whoever this person is, or should I say _whatever_, destroys you first and then leaves." I hoped. 

"Whatever Xena. Some of us aren't stupidly brave, like you." Marco retorted.

"Stop fighting!" Commanded Jake. 

Everyone fell silent. "We need a _real_ plan, not just a dumb suggestion. Anyone?"

"I think I might have a plan. I mean, I wouldn't know, as we've never encountered our enemy, but, I do have one." Cassie said, speaking up for the second time. 

"Well? What?" 

"How about- after we **DO** encounter this thing, Tobias- you can follow her. Find out her base. Whatever. We might find out a weakness." Explained Cassie. "We can plan the rest from there."

"Well. It's not much. But I think it will work," agreed Tobias. 

"Vote? All in favor?" Questioned Jake.

Tobias Jake, Cassie, Ax, and I raised our hands. Marco kept his down.

__

Wimp, I thought. 

"Well. I guess it's anonymous. Tomorrow- meeting at the barn. Tobias, Ax? Come. This is a red-alert until we stop this thing." Jake ordered.

Chapter 4

Visser Three

Have you finished yet?! Roared the Visser. He was annoyed because his staff had said the ray would be done hours ago. He would have killed the incompetent fools, but they were the only people who knew what to do. 

"Almost Visser! We should be done…NOW!" He sighed in relief. The Visser wouldn't kill him because if it broke, they were the only ones to fix it.

Good. It's about time! Test fire it on…him. He dictated.

The staff fired the ray at an unwary Taxxon. He almost instantly disappeared. It was faster than a Dracon Beam, that was for sure. Faster than anything the Visser had seen in his lifetime. And that was a lot. 

Good. And this will at least demorph the Andalite Bandits, let alone destroy them? He questioned. 

"Yes, Visser." 

Now, we only need some bait.

"How about an unveiling of a new pool entrance?" suggested a passer-by human-controller. Instantly, the Visser killed him. Taxxons scuttled over to the dying man.

I know. Let's have an unveiling of a new pool entrance! He established.

Chapter 5

Jake

I was freaked. Tobias had gone out to check on some known human-controllers, and he hadn't come back. I was on the verge of sending Ax and Marco, even Rachel out to find him. 

"Where **_is_** he?!" I exclaimed out loud suddenly. 

"We have to find him!" shouted Rachel. She glared at me, as if daring me to deny her. "He might be in trouble."

"Alright. Ax, Marco, Rachel- go find him. Be _careful_." I said, exasperated. 

"Whatever." Rachel replied. She began morphing to Bald Eagle immediately. Marco began to change into an osprey, and Ax a Northern Harrier. They flew out of the barn.

"Where could he be? I hope he's alright." Cassie said, a worried expression on her face. "What if our unknown foe has her? Or Visser Three? Or-"

"Don't worry, Cassie. I'm sure he is alright." I interrupted, not think he was alright at all. 

We sat down on some bales of hay (at least I did, Cassie fretfully attended the animals, sometimes fumbling the medicine bottles), occasionally exchanging worried glances.

About two hours later (during which I had started to help Cassie take care of the animals), Tobias, Rachel, Marco, and Ax returned. 

Cassie raced over to them, and gave each a hug (except Ax and Tobias) once they had demorphed. 

"Where _were_ you?" she demanded. 

I found out some BIG news. Tobias began. The Yeerks- tomorrow they are finishing a new pool entrance. We might be able to stop them, if we hurry.

"Cool!" I said. "We can destroy the entrance- maybe even show people the truth!"

I seriously doubt that, Prince Jake. But we can try.

"Doubt what? That we can stop them, or show people the truth?" I asked, knowing exactly what he doubted. 

It is highly improbable that we can show people the truth. He stated. But we may be able to stop them. We have a 50/50 chance.

"Er, where **IS** then entrance, anyway?" Cassie cut in.

"In a grocery store. You go in the back to talk with the manager, you exit out of the Movie Theater." Explained Rachel. 

"Huh. Weird. Anyway, let's go!" I said.

Chapter 6

Visser Three

Hahaha. We will have the Andalite Bandits _THIS_ time. Laughed the Visser.

"Yeah." Put in a human-Controller. "We'll get 'em!" 

Shut up, said the Visser, turning his stalk-eyes to glare at the human.

"Yes, Visser!" he stood up straighter, and fell silent.

The Visser continued to laugh. Finally, he stopped.

So, they are coming?

"Yes, Visser. Today."

Good. Is the ray in position?

"Yeah."

Good. And do we have any Hork-Bajir warriors incase it goes wrong?

"Thirteen, Visser."

Wonderful. This time, the Andalite Bandits will not escape!

I shall destroy you, Andalite filth!

Visser Three had human-Controllers firing the ray at the morphed 'Andalites'- a couple of animals with two horns, with leather-gray skin, and the rest were big, tusked animals. They were attempting to destroy the 'new pool entrance'. Of course, there wasn't one. 

But the Hork-Bajir were not there! The human-Controller had lied. Instead, it was just him, and several human-Controllers, and the ray. And the Andalite Bandits, of course. They were big, but they could **_move_**. They were fast for such heavy creatures. Two of them had cornered the human-controller, and were-HAD destroyed the ray. 

The Visser ranted at the creatures. Mostly, he couldn't figure out why the controller lied. Then he noticed, in the corner, the man morphing. Actually, demorphing. Hooves popped out of his chest. The Andalites encircled him.

It looks like we have the upper hand, Visser, One of the bandits said. 

I think not. The Visser said. He grabbed a dracon beam from an unconscious human-Controller. He fired. The beam struck the skin of one of the elephants, and burned the flesh above the left eye. He shot again, and the behemoth's trunk was burned. Then bandits retreated, but the Visser knew- the Ray wouldn't work, and had been a worthless effort.

Visser Three couldn't morph anything- all his battle morphs were too huge for this small confinement. The gray creatures (which were elephants and rhinos) barely fit in the room as it was. He was surprised the roof hadn't fallen in. The Visser was furious.

After destroying evidence of the ray (not without grabbing the stone first), he morphed human and left, going back to his awaiting limo. 

Chapter 7

Unknown

I stared at the prune thing. He was reasonable, but I had no need to go along with him. After he finished, I questioned, "And what's in it for me? Another 5 years of 'slumber'? I didn't need to be awakened for THIS." I snorted with disgust.

The prune-guy grinned. "My master Crayak will reward you greatly. He will let you live, even. If you do not help, he will destroy you. Also," he said, like a businessman, "He will give you anything you want." 

My mind spun at that. _ANYTHING_, I thought. My mind searched through the possibilities. Suddenly, it stopped at an image. One I had hidden away from myself for 8 long years, not including my sleep. I hung onto this image, and the prune-man's grin widened.

"Anything?"

"**_Anything._** Treasures, friends, power, **_anything._**" 

"Alright. I'll do it. Where are these, ah, 'Animorphs'?" I asked hastily.

"In the town. Get rid of them, and Master Crayak will reward you…"

"What happens if I get at least one of them and die?" I inquired.

"You will be returned. And nothing that has happened since you awoke will have happened. Whoever you killed will have been returned. You will be awakened, but I will not visit you. They, and you, will be the only ones who remember this."

"OK. Now… one last question. Which way is town?"

"_That_ way." He pointed East. 

"Cool," I stated. I turned, ignoring him afterward, and headed toward the town. Whoever these 'Animorphs' were, they were in for a nasty surprise.

Chapter 8

Cassie

I looked up from the injured fox I was bandaging. Marco had entered the barn. He looked pale, and tired.

"What's wrong, Marco?"

"I…I don't know. I just feel…Dizzy. I feel like somebody has spun me around really fast, slammed me into the ground, and helped me up. Ever forget what day it is?"

"Periodically," I stated. "But Marco, you look real sick. Pale and everything."

Marco grinned oddly. "Five little monkeys left on the bed…"

"This looks more serious than _that_, Marco. That time we only had the flu. Kind of. But…" I trailed off. Jake and Rachel had entered. 

"Look at Marco. He looks sick," said Jake. 

"Doesn't he **_always_** look that way?" Rachel commented.

"Hah-hah." Marco laughed weakly. He sat down on the barn floor. He stared dizzily at a hawk with a broken wing. "Hey… Stop spinning, birdy!" And with that, he fell with a slight** thump** onto the floor.

"Marco!" I exclaimed. We all circled him, and I shook him. "Marco! Are you OK?! Marco!!!" 

Marco looked up at us, pale and bleary-eyed. "….." 

"What?"

"Be…. Beware…." He whispered. "She…don't…"

"What is it?"

"Don't underestimate…. Her…" he murmured. 

"What does that mean? Come on, Marco. Get up.." Jake trailed off. Marco had slumped onto the floor, and his eyes had gone glassy black. 

Jake, Rachel, and I stared at Marco. 

"It's all _his_ fault! If we hadn't agreed, Marco would be alive! That stupid Ellimist!" Rachel growled. 

Chapter 9

Unknown

"It worked!" I celebrated. "Hah. They think he's dead! But now…" I finished my plan in my head, _Now they won't be expecting him to betray them. Which he will. No one has resisted before…_

But, said another voice in my head. Not cold and calculating, but the old me. Trying to hope. _This is a new 5 years. You can't judge people by the way they acted in the past. Not completely, anyway._

It was a battle in my head. It had happened before. It had been that way since… _How long ago had it been_? I wondered. 

__

13, said the other voice. _13 long years of separation. And after you dispose of these Animorphs, Crayak will return him to you. And you can have revenge with him. _

****

That was the thought that got me. Soon, after I got rid of the Animorphs, he and I, we would be together again. He wouldn't be dead… And we could have revenge on the humans who had turned me bitter, the ones that had killed him, put me into my sleep after 8 years of taking out my pain on others. Put me into that pit with a guard outside, which kept pounds of vervain in a packet and in his pockets so I couldn't trick him. 5 years of almost starvation, a death slumber. 

A cruel smile played against my mouth. I was giving in again, to my anger. But I didn't care… We would be together again, and then I could regret what I had done.

But for now, there was only to be a predator or to be prey.

And I for sure wasn't a mouse.

Chapter 10

Marco

__

Come to me, Marco… Tell me your secrets. Be **mine**. 

That's funny. There was a voice in my head.

I sat up, realizing I was in Cassie's barn. 

__

Cassie? 

What the…. What was going on? I wasn't a Yeerk, was I? Had they gotten the others- Jake, Cassie, Rachel, Ax, and Tobias? That meant.. The invasion was over! We wouldn't be fighting them anymore…. But… 

I test morphed an osprey. The usual feather pattern appeared on my skin. It became 3-D. My lips became a beak, my toes talons. 

I stopped the morph and reversed it. At least I knew now I could still morph.

__

Animorphs? Jake and Rachel and Ax and Tobias and Cassie? There was a laugh. It sounded like music. I needed to hear that laugh, that voice in real life. Not in my head… It might be evil, but.. It was so beautiful. Something so musical surely couldn't be evil. Could it? 

__

That's it. Don't resist me… You cannot. Come to me, Marco…

I got up off the floor, and brushed my clothes off. Pulled my fingers through my hair. Wished I had a mirror to check out my reflection. A flower bouquet. A chocolate box. 

Some nagging part was telling me not to do this. That something was wrong. Something had happened that I wasn't supposed to be here, be alive… It was just **wrong.** But I couldn't resist. I had to follow. 

My legs moved without my confirmation, moved toward the forest. 

__

That's right. Come on… I moved another ten feet. A few yards. I managed to turn around and…

__

Come on. You know you want to meet me. You want power… And I can give it to you, Marco. You can have friends, money, wealth…I can give semi-eternal life…

You have to understand, I didn't _want_ to move. By this point, I'd rather be cowering under the bed in my room, or with my friends. But for some reason, my body wasn't under my control. I could look around, even turn. But I continued walking deeper into the forest, 'til a shadowy figure came into view. 

__

Excellent, Marco… Would you like to see my face? Come closer…

I walked forward, expecting the worst. A scarred, battle-worn face turned into a permanent sneer. A laughing, Visser Three scenario. Anything but what I saw.

An eighteen year-olds face, which was smiling. It wasn't an evil smile, but a real smile. She was wearing blue jeans, which were a bit, well, old, and a dirty T-shirt. She looked like a normal teenager. Anything but an evil warrior powerful enough to destroy 6 morph-capable teenagers, even if we were 3 or 4 years younger. 

And yet, this face seemed familiar. It just needed… Something. I tried to concentrate, but I couldn't. My mind was blank. Everything was fuzzy. Foggy. When… 

"Don't come any closer to her! She's evil! Evil!" screamed a voice I didn't know. 

The girl's smile faded. She looked around with me.

"Stay back, you disgusting creature!"

Cries of disgust, fear, horror, and pain filled the forest. I looked back at the girl. Her face was stuck in astonishment, and she looked like she was meeting old, unpleasant acquaintances. People from her past. And then one cry hit home:

"My love… Join me?"

The girl fell to her knees, looking around, with tears of joy on her face.

"Damon?"

"Cassandra?" 

The voice sounded faint. "Cassandra…. I will always be with you…. do not give up…" 

The girl's joy drained. "Don't leave me again! No! Please…no!"

I turned to run. She didn't look happy at all.

"Where do you think you're going?!" 

She grabbed me by the back of my shirt. Pulled me to her. 

"I haven't even had any fun with you…But I'll make you a deal."

"What?" I said, sure I was going to faint. 

"I'll let you go…If you come back tomorrow."

"What? No!" I said, looking at her puzzled.

"Fine!" She said. She threw me into a tree, and I fell to the ground.

"I hope you like snakes and spiders," she told me angrily.

And then she knocked me unconscious.

Chapter 11

Tobias

That's weird. He's… gone. I said, as I flew into the barn with the others.

"Who?" asked Rachel.

Marco! He's, well, vanished. Gone. Not they're anymore!

"What? Are you sure?" Jake demanded.

Jake, I'm a hawk. Of course I'm sure I don't see him. Wait. What's that coming up the driveway?

"The Ellimist said he would keep our parents out of this!" Voiced Cassie.

It… I don't believe this-It's Marco! He's like, floating. Or something.

"Whaaaat?!" Blurted Rachel. 

See for yourself.

The other Animorphs entered the barn, and they're mouths opened in surprise. 

There was nothing in the barn, except the normal animals, and they could see Marco floating up the drive through the doors. 

"Well. He's coming."

"Marco! Hey!"

Marco floated into the barn. We then noticed that he wasn't really floating, it appeared that way because of the way he moved, quickly and soundlessly. It surprised me most, because I hadn't noticed it in the first place. 

"Marco! Your alive!" Jake cried out happily. He went over and put a hand on his shoulder, the others following suit, crowding around him. Except for Ax and I. 

"Of course I'm alive. Why wouldn't I be?" He inquired.

"You- you died on the barn floor. You told us not to underestimate our enemy."

"I did? I don't remember that." I watched him carefully. He seemed…different. Something was wrong. Some small detail I was missing. It was like getting to the end of the toughest video game you had ever played, and finding out it was a demo. 

I hung on every word he said, every reaction he made. And then I figured it out.

[Hey guys,] I told the others in a mental whisper. Doesn't he look odd?

The others gave tiny nods that no one would have noticed. 

I think he's a controller, or an android, or…something. This isn't Marco.

"Hellooo. Earth to Animorphs. You are docking Mars now."

I moved closer to him, but staying out of sight. If I were right, he wouldn't know I was there. And he wouldn't be expecting Ax. Luckily, Ax hadn't come. 

And then, when I got close enough, I felt it. It was like walking up to Visser Three.

Morph, you guys! This must be our foe, or something. But it isn't Marco!! I don't think he knows about Ax, or me so I'll stay up here.

I felt dumb saying that, but I knew that if we were to survive he couldn't see Ax or me. 

Jake hid behind Cassie and Rachel, and began to morph a tiger. He went and hid in the shadows when he was done. Cassie moved behind Rachel and a post and morphed wolf. Rachel stayed human. 

She leapt at 'Marco' and pinned him to the floor. He grinned as he moved her, as though with ease. 

She looked surprised, but she managed to overcome it, and began to morph grizzly as Cassie and Jake began to pick up the attack. 

"Augh!" screamed Marco. 

And then, he began to change…..

Chapter 12

Cassandra

I laughed. I had them fooled. They were really attacking Marco; I had left him after they had started the attack. He would try to convince them, but they wouldn't listen. She wondered how they turned into animals, but she didn't really care. Nothing would matter, not until she had Damon back. He was whom she cared about. And her friends had killed him before her! She had made them pay, but it hadn't been enough. Nothing ever was. And then, she had been careless. She had trusted another human. She had offered him whatever he wanted. 

Her memory drifted back to that day. 

__

"I can give you anything, you know." She told him.

"I don't want anything. Just you," he said.

"I trust you. I don't trust many people. Not since…a long time ago." She explained. "I can tell you anything, can't I?"

"Of course." He told her. His eyes had been so trusting. So she poured her heart out to him. Her past, her hopes, her dreams. Everything. Even what she was. And then. Then he had looked at her. With disgust and fear, and horror. He had betrayed her. He had told the hunters, everyone. And they had put her in that pit, filled with terrible things like rats and spiders. 

She had been prepared for that long ago, with a stone. She had placed it in her and Damon's favorite spot to be together. 

She had been poisoned when she ate a rat to survive. She had fallen into a seemingly eternal sleep. And then she had woken up. 

And that's where she was today… But she wouldn't indulge in those memories. She couldn't, because that brought it back to this morning. Where she had heard their voices. It was to confusing; too many questions were arising. She was starting to mistrust this 'Crayak' and his servant the Drode. 

__

Why is this happening to me? Am I being tested? She wondered. She didn't know. She just wanted Damon back. Her friends. She wanted things back the way they were…before. Before everything had happened. So she could be normal again. With friends and family. But no. That was so long ago, it seemed like…a dream. 

__

Once upon a dream, I thought wistfully. _That's right. This is only a dream. I'm still asleep in that wannabe coffin…_

I was exhausted, even though I had been asleep for 5 years. I moved away from this particular site, because that Marco boy might find his way back. 

I walked away, looking back once, with a heavy sigh of surrender.

Chapter 13

Ax

I looked around the forest, my home, now. It was odd, maybe even unnatural for an Andalite to become one with an alien planet. But the humans were my friends, Tobias my _shorm_ and nephew. Rachel, Prince Jake, Cassie, Marco, and Tobias were like family, even if they didn't have tails or stable legs.

I searched the forest. After Marco had recovered, he showed me the sight where the girl had held him. 

He claimed he didn't remember anything except some strange disembodied voices that seemed to upset the girl. He had found out her name as well: Cassandra. 

I was there with Tobias looking for clues. We had found nothing yet. It seemed as though this girl, Cassandra, was either very tidy, or else she had only taken Marco there so he would not find her true base. 

See anything, Ax-Man?

Nothing yet, Tobias. It seems to me that this is not Cassandra's true base.

Likewise, Ax. I can't see anything except a dead rabbit…A rabbit that looks like it was in a tug-of-war….

It might be a clue. I'll check it out.

I trotted over to the spot where Tobias had indicated. 

The rabbit was ripped to shreds, but there was nothing missing.

Tobias, I think this rabbit was used as a ruse. See? There is no meat missing. Not even blood, except on the ground.

Even if it is a ruse, it doesn't tell us anything. Man. We'll never find this Cassandra. Let's head back and report what we've found: nothing. Tobias suggested.

Alright. My eyes did a scan of the area, just in case. Nothing.

Not a footprint impression let alone a footprint. 

Tobias and I shared a mental sigh, and went back to the barn.

Chapter 14

Rachel

"Alright. So there was nothing there? You're sure?" I questioned Ax and Tobias.

We are 100% sure. The only thing there is a rabbit. A shredded rabbit.

"OK. So, basically, we are back where we started: nowhere." I sighed. This was going to be a slow battle, with that Cassandra girl. 

"We don't even know what Cassandra is. She can't be human, because otherwise she'd be an easy defeat. She seems to be some kind of super-human. Or an alien species that looks human." Brooded Jake.

"I THINK I CAN ANSWER THAT." 

We all groaned. "It's about TIME!" I shouted. "Where have you been? Playing cards with Crayak and taking bets on who's next?!"

"NOT EXACTLY. I HAVE STATED BEFORE: I CANNOT INTERFEAR. YOU ALL KNOW THAT."

"Yeah, but you can find loopholes pretty good." Snorted Marco.

"YES. ANYWAY, I CAN ANSWER FOUR QUESTIONS BEFORE I HAVE TO GO. CHOOSE WISELY. OH, AND I CAN'T TELL YOU WHETHER OR NOT YOU WILL WIN, EITHER."

"I think this calls for a vote. What do we want to ask?"

"Well, definitely what she is. Maybe her weakness?"

"How about where her base is?"

How can she control minds?

"OK. These are the questions we want? Everyone sure?" We all nodded.

"Alright, Ellimist. Answer."

"TELLING HER WEAKNESS WOULD BE LIKE TELLING YOU WOULD WIN OR LOSE. THE OTHER THREE ARE SIMPLE. SHE HAS RETURNED TO WHERE SHE EMERGED. SHE IS A VAMPIRE. SURELY YOU HUMANS HAVE HEARD OF THIS? AND, CONTROLING MINDS IS A POWER THAT VAMPIRES HAVE. SHE CAN ALSO TRANSFORM INTO ONE OR TWO ANIMALS, AND SHE CAN PROBE MINDS FOR ANSWERS AS WELL."

"I thought vampires were myths. Oh well. We need another question." Jake pondered. 

"How about: where did she emerge? That could be anywhere!" Marco stood up. 

"Any others?" Jake asked.

"Nope." I searched my head, wondering if I did. 

We all agreed on the question.

"SHE EMERGED FROM A HIDDEN ENTRANCE DEEP IN THE FOREST. IT IS WELL HIDDEN; MAYBE A THOUSAND YARDS INTO THE FOREST, TAKE OR PICK ANOTHER 5 OR SO. I CAN TELL YOU NO MORE. GOODBYE, AND GOOD LUCK."

"Well. That was short."

"I guess now all we need is garlic, wooden stakes, and crosses." Marco grinned.

"I doubt it's that simple. Maybe. But we need to figure out if there is a way to protect ourselves from mind control and probing and stuff. We don't want to be walking into a trap," Cassie pointed out.

I agree. We should either leave immediately to find her hideout, or go to research these 'vampires'. They do not have these legends or tales on_ my_ planet. Ax confirmed. 

"Alright. Let's brake into teams. Cassie, Tobias, Ax? You go find out where her base is. Rachel, Marco? You're with me. We're going to the library on a vampire hunt, boys and girls."

Chapter 15

Cassandra

I looked around the cave. I had cleaned it up, and there was a bed of leaves on the dirty ground. 

It wasn't much, but I had established my base here. If I were to contact the Animorphs, whether in battle or negotiation, it would be elsewhere. I wanted to be safe.

I was worried, yes. These Animorphs were stronger than I expected. But I would defeat them, as I had defeated almost all my other enemies. They only beat me before because of their sheer numbers, and guns. I would've escaped if it had only been ten or twenty, not fifty or sixty. 

I sent out a probing sheet wit my mind. 

There! Three of them were approaching me. Tobias, Ax, and Cassie. Well, I would trick them, I thought silently. I exited the tiny room, and began to plan. 

I sat in the trees, and then I sent out a thought in Tobias' head; _Why?_

Huh? Who said that? Tobias interrogated.

None of us. Replied Cassie. 

Perhaps, suggested Ax. Perhaps it is Cassandra?

No… It couldn't have been. It didn't sound like a girl's voice. It sounded like, well, me. It asked 'Why.'

Maybe you are just imagining it.

I guess. Sorry.

It's okay.

I laughed silently. 

__

Tobias, I thought. _Tobias, what if they are pretending to be who they are? What if _they_ are really Cassandra?_

I could hear his thoughts, as I was in his mind.

__

I don't think so. Marco seemed, well, so evil when he came into the barn. I don't think they are Cassandra.

But what if Cassandra **wanted** you to find out she was controlling Marco? What if she wanted you all to think she was impossibly evil, just like Visser Three?

That did it. He practically stopped in mid-flight.

Guys, He said. I think maybe when we were in the barn Cassandra **wanted** us to know she was there. Maybe she wanted us to destroy Marco.

That's a good idea. But I doubt it. She sounds so cruel… I doubt she is capable to any other emotion than evil for evil. She probably doesn't care what we think. I mean, come on, isn't she supposed to be tougher to beat than a Howler? She almost killed Marco! Rachel countered.

__

Incapable of emotion?! I'll show them! I thought angrily. 

__

Rachel, I spoke.

__

Huh? 

Rachel,, what if Tobias is right? What if she IS only playing with you and the others? She's supposed to be impossible to beat. Don't you think somewhere along the line she learned to feel?

I doubt it. Came the reply. _I bet it made her even more bitter and evil. I can't really say though, because I've never met her before. Only Marco has. I wish we knew her past. We might be able to comfort her, instead of destroying her. I feel bad about having to do this. I'll bet she enjoys it though._

What if she doesn't? 

I don't know. In all those vampire movies, the vampires are always really evil and stuff. But maybe it's just mankind prejudiced against them, like we are against snakes and tigers and stuff. I don't really know.

Hmm, I thought. I'll try the other one.

__

Ax.

Huh?

Ax, what if Tobias is right? What if she is fooling you all, trying to put you into a false sense of security? And, don't forget you don't even know what a vampire is. She could be awful looking. Or, maybe a vampire is a parasite. What if it comes after you and there's no way to stop it?

I…I am a warrior. I will fight with honor. I rolled my eyes. How pathetic. _I won't be afraid, no matter what. I will fight to the death with Prince Jake and the others._

Hmmm. They all seemed to be strong willed. Oh well. They had walked by me by now, and were getting closer. I needed a diversion. Something that wouldn't key them on, but make them think it was natural. Or…

__

TOBIAS! AX! CASSIE! THE OTHERS ARE IN TROUBLE! CASSANDRA IS ATTACKING THEM!

WHAT?! They all shrieked at the same time.

__

IT'S THE ELLIMIST! GO! SAVE THEM!

They all spun around, to go save their friends. And, to make it look realer, I would have to get there first. I changed into a wolf, and ran as fast as I could toward the library.

Chapter 16

Jake

We had just found something interesting when a wolf leaped through the library window. It leapt on top of Marco, and began clawing and biting him.

People screamed and ran in terror. The librarian called 911, to report a wolf attacking humans.

I wished I could morph, but it was too risky. I grabbed a chair and got closer to the wolf.

__

Hah! Don't even try it. I'm by far to powerful than to be stopped with a simple **chair**.

There was no doubting those words. I put the chair down, when realization struck me. 

"Cassandra," I whispered. I saw her grinning as she buried her muzzle into Marco. That's when Cassie, Ax, and Tobias arrived.

Another wolf leapt into the library, followed by a red-tailed hawk with a snake in its talons.

"TSSSEERRR!" cried Tobias.

Did we make it I- MARCO! Screeched Cassie.

I held Rachel back, knowing there was nothing we could do.

"It's Cassandra," I murmured into her ear.

I saw Rachel's face light up with realization, just as Tobias raked the wolf's fur with its talons.

It was hard to tell which wolf was Cassie and which wolf wasn't, but in the end I discovered that Cassandra was the larger one.

Cassandra kept returning to Marco, where the others didn't dare attack. So the hissed and howled and made idle threats at her. She grinned at this, and then, she focused on me.

__

Beware Jake. I will be coming for you next.

Then, she grabbed Marco in her jowls and dragged him out the window, and ran into the forest.

Just then, the police, fire department, paramedics, and Cassie's parents arrived.

Chapter 17

Tobias

I kept hearing that voice in my mind, and Marco's screams. We tried to find him afterward, but we were too late. There wasn't even any blood from his injuries on the leaves or bushes. It was frustrating. We couldn't figure out how to get him back, 'til Rachel's ruthlessness showed useful. 

"I say we make a negotiation." She said. "Or pretend that Marco doesn't matter. Then, we can have Marco tell us where her hideout is."

"That would work." Jake said, looking a bit dazed. We all were. We hadn't slept since Marco was kidnapped. Police warned people to stay inside if they lived near the woods, to lock they're doors and board up their windows. Reporters interviewed the other Animorphs, being friends of Marco and all. We figured Marco was being posted by the Yeerks as an ideal target for The Sharing. 

This is really depressing. But you're right. We need to negotiate with her, somehow. Like give her someone with a morph she can't handle. I thought out loud.

"Yes. But don't forget; we have to get in contact with her. Now, who should we give her?"

"I'll go." Rachel spoke up. "Between my Grizzly morph and Elephant, I can take her on."

Prince Jake, I would be willing to go. Ax uttered.

"Rachel, we can't have you being kidnapped. No offense to you, Ax, but Rachel has a family."

That is why you should choose me! Ax said arrogantly. Like death was a good thing.

"Alright, let's draw straws. Shortest straw goes."

Jake bent over and picked up five pieces of hay. Cassie picked a medium one, Jake one that was almost as big as Cassie's, Rachel picked one that was probably biggest, Ax one that was slightly smaller than Rachel's, but bigger than Cassie's. 

I picked the shortest one. Instantly, voices argued that I shouldn't go. 

Look, guys, I won. Or lost, depending how you look at it. But I picked the shortest one, so I'll go.

The others all looked guilty. 

"Tobias, we only want to protect you. We know you've been through a lot with Taylor and all."

That's my point! I don't need protection or pity. I can handle this. Now, let's go find Cassandra.

Chapter 18

Ax

Tobias, I hope you will be alright. Ax spoke so only I could hear. 

Don't worry, Ax-Man. I'll be OK. Don't worry.

We walked through the forest, until we came to where Marco had been held. Cassandra was standing there, as we had planned she would.

She didn't look any different from my human friends at all. That surprised me. She was older than my human friends were, maybe eighteen years of age. She had blonde-white hair that came down to her shoulders, and she looked pretty, in human terms. 

She had Marco with her, who was standing next to her with glassy eyes. I supposed she was controlling him not to run away.

"So. We finally meet in person. Or, rather, our true forms," she said, looking at Tobias and I. 

We have come to make a negotiation with you. Clarified Tobias.

"A negotiation? Like what?"

"We will trade you Tobias for Marco." Established Prince Jake.

"Ah. Tobias. He looks fun to play with. She shoved Marco to his knees. "He isn't any fun. He just tells me about how your going to defeat me and make me pay. And, his blood doesn't taste good."

I shuddered at a mental image of how she drank blood, as my human friends had described. It sounded unpleasant and very painful. If I were Tobias, I would not be looking forward to it.

"Here. You can have him." She shoved Marco into Jake, and Tobias fluttered over to her.

She smiled wickedly, and grabbed Tobias' so he couldn't fly away. 

He made no attempt to fight.

"Good-bye now. Thanks for the new toy." And with that, she walked off.

"Shouldn't we follow her?" Demanded Rachel.

"No. She has Tobias. Who knows what she'll do to him if she thinks we are following her. We don't want to cause him any more pain and suffering that he has to endure."

"Alright then. Now, Marco. Where is her base?"

"I…I don't know. I only remember being gutted by a wolf." He choked the words out, as if it were painful to speak. I figured it was, judging by his injury.

I think Prince Jake; it would be best to help Marco.

"Why doesn't he morph?"

"Good…idea…cood-couldn't think…right. Too many…." Marco faltered. 

Marco painfully morphed an osprey, and then demorphed, good and healthy. But he still seemed pale.

"It was awful. She used some kind of mind-control to forget where it was, but it was horrible." He shuddered at the memory. 

Let's go. The whole town will be glad to see you back. And with no injuries. I smiled with my eyes at him, and he managed to grin back.

"I'll have to discuss the movie rights! I'll be in it with all those Baywatch Babes."

"Whatever, man." 

It was good to see Prince Jake and Marco together again. But I was worried about my _shorm_, Tobias. I hoped he would be all right…

Part 2

Chapter 19

Cassandra

_Tobias…_I sent out a mental call. He had tried to escape again. Suddenly, he landed on my arm, making sure to dig his talons into my arm.

"Why _hello_, Tobias. Welcome back." I laughed.

I'll escape one day.

"I'm sure you will," I said, amused. "But until then, you're mine. Look at it this way: at least I haven't tortured you."

Tobias laughed bitterly.

I stared at Tobias. He was more like me than I imagined. His father had been murdered, or, at least, his **_real_** father. He didn't like to admit it, but we were alike. In some ways, anyway. 

Ax and the others will save me. He said stubbornly. Another of my qualities.

"I don't _like_ doing this, you know." 

Tobias snorted, but I continued.

"I was forced. That Drode, he told me if I didn't come after you, Crayak would destroy me."

You're lying.

"Am I? You've been with me for two weeks. Aren't I telling the truth?"

Tobias didn't reply.

"I've told you before. I only need to kill one of you, and then let one of you kill me. Then, I'll awaken without Drode coming, and whoever I kill will come back."

This was a lie. I wanted to kill them all, because then I could have him back…

I gave myself a mental slap. I was being soft. It was the ruthless who survived when you were a predator. Not the weak.

Tobias looked at me a moment, then turned away. 

"Go." I told him. "Leave me out here."

Why?

"I told you: go. Go back to your friends."

He seemed startled by this. He looked at me oddly. Then, he opened his wings and took flight into the forest.

I had given up hope. I would never see Damon again. I wasn't strong. I couldn't kill these humans or the Andalite. 

I went back to the place I had awoken. I would see if I could contact Drode, and surrender. I wouldn't fight these Animorphs.

I walked back. The Drode was there. 

"I will not fight," I told him. "Have your master destroy me if he wishes, but I am to tired to fight anymore. I have seen to much death, if he destroys me my suffering will end."

"My Master Crayak despises you, but to have you die would be a small punishment, in his point of view."

Not the least bit surprised, I said in a dull tone, "Then what will he have with me? I will not fight his battles; nor yours."

Drode's smiled. "He is going to make you an offer you can't refuse."

I felt dizzy. I didn't remember what I even said afterward, and I didn't hear the Drode's offers. I suppose it must've been something disgusting, but I don't believe I agreed. I just remember the cry of a hawk, the gallop of hooves, and a mixed roar of animals before I crumpled to the ground.

Chapter 20

Cassie

We burst into the clearing, a mixed array of animals. I was a wolf, Jake a tiger, Tobias himself, Ax himself, Marco a cobra, and Rachel a grizzly bear.

I found myself staring at Cassandra and Drode. Drode was smiling and Cassandra was lying unconscious on the ground. 

I felt almost sorry for the girl, because after Tobias convinced us to help her, I found myself putting each of us in her position, and, I found that all of us would probably have done the same thing. 

I bared my teeth at Drode, and leapt onto his front, snarling and clawing him.

Tobias raked his eyes, and Jake and Marco and Rachel lumbered, knuckle-walked, and padded over to Drode and I. 

Ax stood backup and to protect Cassandra. 

"She made a deal with Crayak!" the Drode told us. "She had to kill at least one of you to live! And she hasn't!" he said the last part with glee. 

You filthy dirt bag! Growled Rachel. Marco hefted Drode into the air, and spun him around.

Cassandra sat up. "No… He's right. I made a deal." 

What? Do you **want** to die? Asked Rachel in disbelief. 

She looked up at me, and I saw anguish and surrender in her green-gray eyes. She didn't care anymore. 

"I didn't fulfill my part of the deal."

Are you INSANE?! Called Marco. 

"I guess I am. Now leave me. I haven't killed any of you, so escape before he makes me…"

No. Tobias said with finality. 

"Yes. Don't make me do what he tells me too. Part of me is screaming to kill all of you, Drode included, but I can't. I can't destroy even the ones I hate. I've given up. You can't make me change my mind. I've decided if I have to live because I killed someone, I don't want to live."

B-

"Go. I don't deserve your help."

Drode was looking between us when the Ellimist appeared. He looked happy enough.

"I TOLD YOU THIS WOULD HAPPEN. WE HAD A DEAL."

He directed these words to Drode.

He sneered. "I will not agree to a deal with you."

"YOUR MASTER CRAYAK AND I HAD A DEAL. RELEASE THE GIRL. SHE IS OF NO USE TO YOU OR CRAYAK. SHE WILL NOT DO YOUR BIDDING, NO MATTER WHAT YOU SUPPOSEDLY OFFER HER. YOU NEVER WOULD HAVE GIVEN HER ANYTHING IF SHE HAD DEFEATED THE ANIMORPHS ANYWAY."

"Fine." The Drode snapped his fingers, and the girl seemed to float. She was on her back, asleep. 

The Ellimist turned to the Animorphs.

"FIVE YEARS AGO, SHE TRUSTED A HUMAN BEING. HE BETRAYED HER, AND THEY LOCKED HER IN A TOMB-LIKE PIT. WHEN SHE ATE A RAT TO KEEP HERSELF FROM DYING, IT POSIONED HER INTO A SLEEP. SHE WOULDN'T HAVE WOKEN UP EVEN WITHOUT THE STONE VISSER THREE HAD. I MADE A DEAL THAT IF SHE REFUSED TO HELP CRAYAK THAT HE WOULD GIVE HER WHATEVER SHE WANTED. EVEN IF IT MEANT DEATH."

"So… What is it that she wants?"

I suddenly noticed that we had become human again. I stared at Cassandra. Her hair fell below her, and her feet stuck out straight in front of her. 

The Ellimist smiled. "I CANNOT TELL YOU I'M AFRAID. BUT PERHAPS… YES, PERHAPS SOMEDAY YOU WILL MEET AGAIN. YOU DID A GOOD THING TO COME AND PROTECT HER."

"Ah, it was nothing. Really." Marco told him.

"YOU HAVE DONE WELL. YOU DEFEATED CRAYAK. THE YEERKS WILL BE DISABLED FOR A TIME, AS VISSER THREE IS STILL TRYING TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO USE THE STONE."

We all laughed a bit at that. It was good to laugh. I hadn't laughed in days. The Ellimist said good-bye, and he and Cassandra disappeared. 

Epilogue

Jake

I don't know if we'll see Cassandra again. Maybe we will. She was a good person, down inside. It must have been tough to have gone through her past, and not snapped earlier on. 

There are evils inside everyone. I've seen it. You've got to be careful with it. 

Sometimes, you can't fight it. Maybe you can. I know if it ever came to strong, I wouldn't be able to beat it. Not by myself, that is.

Your loved ones and friends can help. They can remind you of the good in the world. And if you lose them, don't focus on revenge. That makes the dark part of you come out stronger. Be strong. 

I guess that's all there is to this story. But I know one thing: they're will be others. Darkness almost always returns. Continue the fight. 

And never give up. 


End file.
